


Nothing to Lose

by kissmygizka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blind Date, KuroDai Week, M/M, kurodai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmygizka/pseuds/kissmygizka
Summary: Okay, he thought to himself. Maybe this wasn’t the worst idea. Looking at the unusual creature walking towards him made Daichi wonder. Maybe the night was going to be a bit more entertaining than he had anticipated. At the very least, he would at least have something nice to look at.





	Nothing to Lose

**Author's Note:**

> So it’s KuroDai Week, and I’m trash. Here’s the result of that.

Daichi didn’t know _why_. He didn’t know why he was here. Didn’t know why he had agreed to go on a blind date. Didn’t know why he had let Nishinoya -out of all people- set him up on said blind date. It made him reevaluate his entire life. Was he really that desperate? Was he so lonely that for the briefest of seconds he had thought it was a good idea to go ahead with this ludicrous idea?

He didn’t know. He didn’t know anything anymore. But here he was, and it was too late to turn back now. He had already gotten dressed in his nicest shirt and pair of slacks; he had even thrown on a nice blazer due to Suga’s insistence. He’d driven here, he had shown up, and sat down on the table he had reserved days ago. He had no choice now but to go through with the thing. The most he could hope for now would be that he got stood up, the staff would take pitty on him, and he would get to go home early with a free chocolate cake. That was the dream.

Unfortunately, Daichi wasn’t that lucky. Not five minutes had passed since he sat down that he heard his waiter walking over to his table. He could hear him talking to someone, who he could only assume was his company for the night.

It suddenly struck Daichi that he had no idea who this person was. He wasn’t even sure how _Nishinoya_ knew him. It was a sort of a friend-of-a-friend kind of situation. Apparently, he knew someone who was on the volleyball team with Nishinoya, someone named Bokuto or something like that, and that’s how Daichi had ended up in this precarious situation. But that was it. For all he knew, Noya had no idea who this person was either, and just set up Daichi on a date with a psychopath. Daichi decided that he needed to get is head examined after this date, because clearly, he had lost his mind.

“Right this way, please,” said the waiter as they got closer to the table.

_Oh, boy,_ thought Daichi bracing himself for the worst. _Here we go._

He sighed and stood up from his table, ready to greet his blind date. Daichi was less than enthused by the situation, but he was still a gentleman. He wouldn’t act like this was the worst day of his life. That was for him to complain about to Asahi and Suga when he got home. He turned around and he almost choked on his own spit when he saw the lovely view that was walking toward him.

First impression: The man was tall. Several centimeters taller than Daichi. He had dark, raven colored hair, that stood out in every direction. He had long hooded eyes, that made him look disinterested in everything that was happening around him. The way his pupils seemed to scan the room, taking in every detail, told Daichi otherwise though. He walked with a certain elegance. A grace that was almost feline like. To top it all off, he wore a lopsided smirk on his face that caught your attention from across the room and pulled you in, but also made you wonder if he had done anything illegal in the last twenty-four hours.  

_Okay,_ he thought to himself. _Maybe this wasn’t the_ worst _idea._ Looking at the unusual creature walking towards him made Daichi wonder. Maybe the night was going to be a bit more entertaining than he had anticipated. At the very least, he would at least have something nice to look at.

“And here we are, sir,” said the waiter, as he arrived at their table.

“Hello,” said Daichi, extending out his hand, in greeting.  

The stranger in front of him took Daichi’s hand with both of his. “Hey. Kuroo Tetsurou.”

“Sawamura Daichi,” he replied, shaking his hand with a firm grip. A shot of electricity shot through the both of them. “A pleasure.”

Second impression: Right off the bat, he knew this guy was the crafty type. He had to be careful. The atmosphere seemed to morph around them. The air in the restaurant grew tenser, more dangerous, and electric. Daichi could feel the adrenaline pumping in his veins. This was going to be a very interesting date, after all.   

The waiter pulled out Kuroo’s chair and he very elegantly sat down. Daichi followed his lead and sat back down on his own chair. He could feel Kuroo watching him as he settled in his seat.   

“I’m Enoshita Chikara,” said the waiter, as he tucked Kuroo’s chair back effortlessly. “I’ll be your waiter for tonight. I’ll give you two a minute to look through everything. I’ll be back in a few.” And with that he made himself scarce, glad to leave the couple behind.  

“So,” said Kuroo, before the waiter was even out of ear shot. He was taking control of the situation. Daichi let him. He was never much of a follower, but by letting your opponent take the lead, you can figure out which way is best to attack. “You come here often?”

Daichi raised an eyebrow at him. There was a brief moment of silence, before he burst into laughter. A deep, booming sound, that cut through the air. “Really?” he said between breaths. “That’s how you’re going to start this?”

Kuroo smirked. “What’s wrong with what I said?” he said, clearly amused by what he saw before him.

“Nothing I guess,” said Daichi trying to control himself. Laughing at his date was probably not the best way to _woo_ them. Though he hadn’t yet decided if he _wanted_ to woo Kuroo Tetsurou. That was still up for debate. “It’s just not very original.”

“You see, Sawamura,” said Kuroo crossing his arms over his chest and shaking his head disapprovingly, feigning disappointment. The grin never leaving his face. “Maybe the reason your still single and having to have your friends set you up on all these random dates is because you insult your dates conversational skills. Not exactly a turn on.”

“Fair point. I’m sorry,” said Daichi, traces of amusement still in his voice. Finally managing to settle down enough to turn his attention back to his date, he decided it was time to throw the conversation back at the man across from him. It was time to switch to the offensive. “What about you?”

“What _about_ me?” said Kuroo, picking up his menu.  

“Why are _you_ single? Seeming that you’ve already figured me out.”

Kuroo shrugged. He didn’t seem to be thrown off guard by the question. He gave Daichi no reaction to work off of. He was going to be a hard nut to crack. Daichi suppressed a smirk. He’d always enjoyed a good challenge. “Can’t say I know for sure. I’ve received a lot of inconsistent feedback.”

A compelling answer, that threw Daichi off a bit. He didn’t know what to make of it, but he had to admit that he was intrigued. The word summed up perfectly how he felt about Kuroo, from the moment he walked in. Intrigued. He wanted to know more. Which was probably what he had aimed to do, Daichi realized. “Like what?” he said, taking the bait. He would play along for now.  

“Well, let’s see…” He closed his eyes and clasped his chin with his one free hand, recollecting all the data he had accumulated over his years in the dating field. “I’ve been told that I’m averse to commitment, which I assure you isn’t true, and should not be taken into consideration as you are forming your opinion of me,” he said giving Daichi a smirk that implied otherwise. 

“Noted,” said Daichi, seemingly unbothered his claim. “What else?”

Kuroo laughed, taking note of his reaction, or lack thereof. “There was also this one time where I was told that I was terrible slut.”

Daichi chuckled. “I’d believe that.”  

Kuroo gasped dramatically and placed his hand over his heart. “I’m offended!” he said his eyes wide, clearly appalled.  “I’m a _terrific_ slut.”

“Mm-hm. I believe that too,” said Daichi, vexingly.  

 Kurro seemed pleased by his answer, smiling at Daichi from across the table, a lopsided, misleading thing. Daichi wouldn’t trust him as far as he could throw him. “I’ve also been told I have too many cats. It throws people off.”

That it did. He never would of thought that Kuroo would have a pet. He didn’t really cross him as the caring and nurturing type.

It was then when he decided that the person sitting in front of him was a sort of anomaly. Any preconceived notions he had that he thought might apply to Kuroo, didn’t matter. He needed to throw them right out the window if he was going to keep up.

Daichi could already feel that this was going to be an exhausting night full of twists and turns. But, it was also very thrilling. Daichi hadn’t felt this way on a date for a very long time. Kuroo Tetsurou, truly was a fascinating specimen. “So, how many cats do you have?” asked Daichi, following up on his claim.

“Three. Personally, I think that’s a good round number.”

“That is more than most.”  

“More than most people who don’t have cats, perhaps. Ask any cat person, they won’t have any less than two. Having cats is what’s made me the charming, handsome, well put together young man that you see standing before you today.”

“Is it now?” said Daichi, raising an eyebrow at him.  

Kuroo leaned in closer, as if sharing a big secret with Daichi, a playful grin adorned across his face. “Yes. Various studies have shown that cats are excellent companions. They help relieve stress among other things. They’re smart, versatile creatures.” His voice got quitter, and more melodic as he spoke, enticing Daichi to move in closer. He resisted the pull, but it took some effort. “They challenge you, keep you on your toes, keep things exciting.”

Daichi had a feeling that he was no longer just talking about cats.  

“Cats really are the perfect pet.” Smiling he leaned back on his chair, feeling like he’d gotten his point across. “And don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

“I see.” Daichi smirked, ignoring the hairs that stood up on the back of his neck. _Well played._ “These people clearly didn’t know what they were talking about.”

“I know. I informed them thusly, so don’t you worry.” Kuroo chuckled. “Probably another reason why the relationship didn’t work out, come to think of it.”

“Probably.” Daichi took a sip of his water. The ball was in his court now. There were many ways that he could play his next move. “I’m more of a dog person myself,” he said with a shrug. He had two reasons for making such a claim. One: it was true. And two: he thought it would annoy Kuroo. He wanted to get a reaction out of him, to toy with Kuroo as he had done with him.   

He scoffed. “Figures. You look like one.”

“Aw,” Daichi teased. “Did I just ruin my chances with you?” It was supposed to be a joke, but it came off to Kuroo as more of a threat. A dare.

“I wouldn’t go that far. I’m a very kind, and understanding person, you know.”

Daichi raised an eyebrow at him, calling him out on his bluff.

Kuroo chuckled. _There’s no getting past this guy, huh?_ “Anyway,” he said, going back to his list of reasons he was single. This was a rather long list, Daichi thought, but it made sense. This guy looked like he was a handful. “Then there’s the ever so popular: _you’re a workaholic_.”

“Ah,” Daichi said, his deep bass-baritone voice, making Kuroo’s skin tingle. “A career man, eh? What do you do?”

“I’m a biochemist,” he said with a smirk, clearly impressed with his own achievements. _And rightfully so_ , thought Daichi. Biochemistry was no joke. “I do research.”

“Really? On what? Or is that super-secret information?” he teased.

“Not when I’m getting these many grants,” he threw back at Daichi jokingly, but it was more of a brag than anything else. “I mostly work with cell degeneration and neurodegenerative diseases. Right now, my research mostly focuses on transmissible spongiform encephalopathies.” Daichi could hear Kuroo’s haughtiness seeping into his words as he spoke. “You know, prion diseases.”

Daichi cocked his head to the side, a question mark on his face. “Hm?”

Kuroo laughed. He supposed it was his turn to be ridiculed on this date. Daichi pouted, feeling like he’d been one-upped. He wasn’t about to get discouraged, though. He was down one, but he wasn’t going to stay down. He needed to find a way to get back his edge. He just needed to find his footing.

“You’ve ever heard of Mad Cow Disease?” he said after finally managing to find his composure.  

Daichi nodded in response to his question. Finally, something he recognized and at least knew vaguely about. “Impressive,” Daichi said leaning back on his chair. He couldn’t deny it. What Kuroo did, was impressive. It became pretty clear to him that the man sitting in front of him was wicked smart. Everything he had just talked about sounded way beyond Daichi’s capabilities. He still wouldn’t give Kuroo the satisfaction of knowing the extent of that amazement, though. “You like what you do, then?”    

Kuroo shrugged, a sly grin on his face. “It pays the bills. What about you?” He raised an eyebrow at Daichi. Throwing his challenge right back at him. “You seem like a big important person. What do you do?”

“I wouldn’t say I’m that important,” said Daichi with a shrug. Something in the way he said it made Kuroo believe that that wasn’t the case. “I’m the senior executive vice president of a non-profit.”

A sound resembling a purr escaped from the back of his throat, sending goosebumps up and down Daichi’s arms. He was thankful to Suga for making him wear a blazer. “A charitable man and a man with power? Now that’s sexy.”

“Is it now?” Daichi smiled at him. He was teasing the trap, Kuroo thought. Keeping Kuroo on his toes.

“Hello again,” said the waiter, coming back to their table from wherever he had gone. He felt a bit awkward when he arrived and saw how the two men were staring at each other. They looked like they were about to pounce one another. Enoshita couldn’t help but notice how they seemed to resemble predators.

The tall one was a cat, cautious and threatening, trying to catch his pray. The one with the shorter hair was his target. Something shifty and hard to catch, like a crow that kept flying just out of reach, taunting him.

He wasn’t sure if they were about to cut each other up with the silver wear or start making out right there in the middle of the restaurant. Either way, Chikara was _not_ going to clean up after either them. “So,” he said cutting through the tension. They both looked up at him. “Are you ready to order?” he said, trying his hardest to keep his tone polite.

Daichi looked back at his date. “Do you know what you want?”

“Oh,” Kuroo purred. “I know _exactly_ what I want.”

Daichi liked the sound of that. “Good.” 

The rest of the night proved to be just as interesting as it had begun. The conversation took care of itself. They seemed to have talked about everything as they ate, covering a wide range of topics. They talked about books and movies they both liked. They talked about music and sports, their friends and family. They had even talked about work a bit more. Kuroo was curious about the company Daichi worked for and what kind of charity work they did. Then Daichi asked him more about his research. This time he responded with a lot simpler vocabulary, using clear and concise language that most people could understand. Daichi figured his love for big words stemmed from two sources: he loved letting other people know how smart he truly was, and he was also a little bit of an asshole.

Daichi found he didn’t mind either way.

There were no lulls, no awkward silences. It surprised Daichi how much he was enjoying himself. As the night went on, Daichi could feel his feelings evolving. This was no longer mere curiosity. It was now blossoming to full-fledged attraction.

Kuroo was funny, in a slick, wise guy kind of way. They had very little in common, but the few things that they did share, seemed to stick more. They carried more weight. It was a lot more invigorating when they finally agreed on something.

He tried to mask how much he was enjoying himself, but it was getting harder to deny just how much he liked this guy.

 “So, tell me Sawamura,” said Kuroo placing his fork on the side of his plate. “You seem like a great guy.”

Daichi was taken aback by the statement. It seemed to have come out of nowhere, and was much to obviously nice for it to have come out of Kuroo Tetsurou’s mouth. It contradicted everything he knew about the man he had gotten to know throughout the night.

“Well put together. Smart, funny, hot,” he went on wiggling his eyebrows. Daichi rolled his eyes. Kuroo chuckled. “Frankly, it seems like you’ve got your shit together.”

“Thank you,” replied Daichi, sincerely.

“So how did a guy like you end up agreeing to something like this?”

“What? You’re not having fun?” he had meant it as a joke, so it surprised Daichi to find the hint of worry that was hidden behind those words.  

“No, no, don’t get me wrong. I’m having a great time. I’m just-” Kuroo looked straight into Daichi’s dark brown eyes. They seemed to be searching for what might be hiding underneath. Analyzing him. Kuroo seemed to be having just as much trouble understanding Daichi, as Daichi was with him. “I’m trying to figure you out. You just don’t really seem like the blind date kind of guy, is all.”

Daichi looked down at his plate and took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Truth was, he _wasn’t_ the blind date kind of guy. He’d always been very old fashioned when it came to relationships. You meet someone, you get to know each other, you develop feelings for them, and then you go out. But in the last few years, nothing had happened. He was too busy. Busy with work, busy with his life, busy helping other people with _their_ lives, that he hadn’t had the chance to go through the proper process. Meanwhile everyone around him seemed to have been hit by cupid’s arrow.

His best friends had all suddenly become _collectives_. Suga had found Tooru. Asahi was engaged to Nishinoya, and they were so disgustingly in love with each other, it was nauseating. Even Kageyama and Tanaka had found someone to love.

Before he knew it, he had found himself feeling lonely.

“I just wanted to try something new, I guess,” is what Daichi settled with. Which was the truth. “This isn’t normally how I do things, that’s true, but-” he hesitated. He was struggling with finding the right words. He didn’t want to sound sad, or pathetic, but he still wanted to be honest. “How I normally do things wasn’t getting me what I wanted. I got tired of waiting. So, I decided, why not?” He looked up at Kuroo and smiled. “I figured, hey, I don’t have anything to lose, right?”

“Well, don’t I feel special.”

“That’s not what I meant,” he said, his annoyance leaking out of his voice, but he smiled none the less.  

“I know what you meant, Sawamura. And I get it. You wanted to see what was out there, instead of waiting for it to find you.”

Daichi smiled. That was it. That summed it up perfectly. Those had been the words he was looking for. “Exactly.” It hurt his pride a little bit that Kuroo had got it right on the nose. It felt like he was losing the game, but he couldn’t help the slight tingle of excitement. The connection was there, it was real. He couldn’t deny it anymore.

“I can relate to that.” He crossed his arms over the table, seaming lost in his own thoughts. “I’ve never been one to wait for things to happen. If you want something, you have to go out and find it. Carpe diem, my friend.”

Daichi laughed despite himself. “Something to live by.” Though he was never the spontaneous kind of guy, he liked to live in the moment. He didn’t like dwelling in the past too much, or getting caught up on what might happen in the future. He liked to focus on the now. On what was staring right at him at that moment, and how he was going to deal with that. Daichi was enjoying living in this particular moment. Kuroo seemed to as well. 

“Then a toast,” said Kuroo, raising his glass of wine. He smirked at Daichi in a way that made him feel like he was up to no good. Something Daichi felt he could get used to. It was part of his charm. “To having nothing to lose.”

Daichi raised his own glass. “But definitely something to gain.”

Kuroo’s lopsided grin took over his face. “Here, here.”  

They clinked glasses and continued with their evening, both feeling that the stakes had gotten higher, and the game much more interesting.


End file.
